


Diamonds

by SadieandJack



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Russell is running for her life. The danger is real this time. In order to protect who she loves she lies and loses.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Russell





	Diamonds

I ran across a field at night running as fast as I could looking back at the dark trees behind me. Fear clenched my insides as I ran for my life. My breathing became shallow as I raced to the safety of the oncoming trees. I tripped falling then I got up only to have my hair grabbed and dragged back. I screamed in pain as I was yanked.

Holmes sighed as he waited at the train station. He watched people walk by talking. He looked at his fob watch in his vest pocket then he sighed again looking around pacing.

I felt pain as a man kicked my side. I squirmed around in pain as he did it again. This time I yelled out for him to stop. My arm was yanked from holding my side and I was lifted up as the man hit me in the face. I fell to the ground knocked out. My arms were tied behind my back and then I was left lying on the grungy cold floor.

Holmes made inquiries in the village when I failed to show up. He drove on a road looking around going past a house on the left.

I woke groaning in pain feeling my ribs aching. I moved winching as I looked around the slightly lit room. I thought about Holmes wishing I had just followed his instructions.

"Mr. Holmes, I understand your problem, but we can't just stop all our other investigations to look for your assistant." The Captain said, as the village police station.

Holmes looked at the man.

"Finding Miss. Russell should be a top priority!"

"I am sure that she is fine." The man said, as he sat back in his chair in his office.

"If something has happened to her then I shall hold your men and you accountable." He said, before leaving. The captain sighed watching him leave.

The man came into the room again. He grabbed me pulling me to sit up. I yelped in pain as my ribs ached. He knelt down shaking me.

"You have one chance to tell me where my diamonds are." He said

I swallowed tasting the blood from the earlier hit to my face. He waited as I stalled.

"Diamonds? What are those?"

He slapped me hard. Blood oozed from my mouth as I spit onto the floor. I looked at the man.

"Where are they?"

"I gave them to someone."

"Who?"

"Don't worry, they are safe for now." I said

He looked at me hard. I could almost feel the pain he was going to inflict. He grabbed my face yanking it to look into his eyes.

"You will never get out of here alive."

I spit in his face. He wiped it away then pulled out his gun putting it on my forehead. I swallowed as he breathed hard looking at me cocking his gun.

Another man walking in looking at us.

"Leave her."

"She spit on my face!"

I stared at him calmly.

"Leave her I said!" The man said

I watched the man in front of me tap the gun on my head then he got up walking out. The other man looked at me then he left shutting the door. I took a shaky breath closing my eyes.

Holmes shut the car off looking ahead. He looked at the small cottage in a clearing of woods. Getting out he slowly walked over to the path leading up to the cottage. He felt something was not right. Taking his gun out he walked over to the side of the house peeking inside seeing two men playing cards in the main room talking. Inching closer he listened.

"We'll kill her and leave her body in a shallow grave." The one man said

"Why don't you let me talk to her one more time?"

"Because you tried to kill her. I think this way is best. I think I know who she gave the diamonds to."

"We should find out for sure."

"I'll talk to her." One said, standing up going to a door. I opened my eyes seeing the man that stopped the other man from shooting me come in. He looked at me as he walked over to a window sill and sat on it.

"My friend said you gave the diamonds to someone."

"Yes." I said

"That was a silly thing to do."

"I am a silly girl."

He crossed his arms over his chest looking at me.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" I asked, shifting a little.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"I don't know anyone by that name." I said, watching him smile.

"You are a clever girl and a foolish one."

"Are you going to kill me or tell me the obvious?" I asked

He chuckled looking down. I watched him stand walking over to me. He knelt down eyeing me then he pulled me to stand.

"My partner wanted to kill you, but I said no. Now I think I am inclined to let him have his way." He said, pulling me out into the other room. The other man stood looking at us.

"Take her outside and end it." The man said, as he pushed me to the other man.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"Yes."

I stared at them both feeling myself being yanked to the front door. The man pulled out his gun yanking me outside in the moon lit trees. I winched as my ribs hurt. We stopped away from the house and he untied my hands. I stood staring at him as he aimed his gun at my head.

"You should have told us." He said

I lifted my head up in stubbornness as he cocked his gun. Closing my eyes I waited jumping as a shot rang out. I opened my eyes looking down at my body then I looked up seeing Holmes standing behind the man watching him fall dead to the ground. Holmes looked at me walking over.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Holmes?"

"Are you all right?" He asked, again as his eyes went over my face.

"Yes." I said

He nodded walking back to the dead man taking his gun. He motioned me to walk with him to the house. He told me to stand where I was as he walked over to the house peeking inside. In a rush he banged down the door and aimed his gun shouting at the man inside. I watched him shoot and then go in.

He came back outside coming over to me.

"I need to find a phone and get you to a doctor."

"Holmes, I am fine."

"Don't argue with me." He said, taking me by the arm.

After his phone call and the visit to the doctors he sent me back to the hotel. I laid in bed looking outside at the sunlight. I thought about everything that happened. A knock interrupted my thoughts. I sat up looking at the door.

"Come in?" I said

The door opened and I saw Watson come in. He smiled setting his case down on the bed walking around to sit in front of me.

"I was worried." He said, hugging me.

"I'm fine." I said "I missed you."

He moved back touching my hair pulling me back to kiss him. I deepened the kiss tilting my head. The door opened making us jump back from each other. Holmes stood there looking at us.

"I hope I am interrupting." He said, closing the door.

"Well you are, Holmes." Watson said, standing.

"Watson, I am aware of your recent decision to pursue a relationship with Russell, but I would appreciate if you confine your entanglement until we return to London." Holmes said, as he walked further into the room to look out the window. Watson looked at me then he walked over to Holmes.

"Holmes I will not withhold affection just because you cannot stand it. You forget I have not seen Mary in two weeks."

"Do you have them?" I asked

Holmes looked back at me walking over he took a bag from his pocket sitting on the bed holding out his hand as he poured the diamonds into it. I looked at them glimmer in his hand. He poured them into my hand letting me feel them.

"That is what you almost died for." Holmes said

I looked at him than at Watson. Holmes took them back putting them in the bag then he got up.

"We will leave tomorrow morning and I will return these."

On the train the next morning I laid on the compartment seat trying to sleep. Holmes came in shutting the door loudly then he sat down across from me. I closed my eyes sighing as he read from a paper. The train lulled me into a dreamy state and I felt that comforting place between sleep and waking when Watson came in. He looked around then sat next to Holmes looking at me. Holmes looked over at Watson.

The doctor looked at Holmes curiously.

"Something wrong Holmes?"

"I have often speculated about people that find love with other people."

"Holmes we have had this argument for years. I know you don't understand, but I need normality. I am not like you."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but if your past history is any relevance on this then I hope you think about it."

Watson looked at Holmes than at me.

"Mary is a strong young woman. She is a fighter."

Holmes just shook his head looking at the paper. Holmes went out to go to the dining car for something to eat as Watson knelt down beside me touching my cheek. I moved winching some opening my eyes seeing him.

"Where is Holmes?"

"Dining car." He said, touching my skin.

I smiled faintly at him as he continued to gaze at me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Why me?"

"I don't know." He said, sighing.

"I am all right." I said

"It's not that. I was just thinking about the past and the future."

"The past is to painful for me so I never think about that."

"The future?"

"I do think about that sometimes."

He moved closer kissing me. The train sped along a river coming up to a tunnel. The compartment went dark as we continued to kiss.

Suddenly the train lurched. I screamed as Watson pulled me to the ground covering me with his body. There was a terrible sound like a pig squealing. Then everything stopped. I moaned as someone slapped me to wake up. I opened my eyes seeing Holmes with a small cut on this cheek. I saw Watson standing illuminated by the day light.

"There are men walking this way Holmes, with guns." Watson said

"That is our queue to leave." He said, pulling me up. I almost fell if it weren't for Watson. He held me as he got his bag following Holmes out into the tilted hallway. People were lying still in their compartments and some were in the hallway. Holmes stepped over them as we did. He went to the opening peeking out hearing a man barking orders to the others. He pulled me out with Watson then he crawled underneath the train watching the men walk past.

"Find them!" The man shouted

Holmes motioned us to follow him. He quietly crawled through to the other side and ran through the tunnel to the river side. Holmes looked around then grabbed my arm dragging us down the track.

"We have to get off the path." He said, darting up a hill to a rocky forest area. I sat on the ground as we reached the top in pain. Watson opened his bag getting out some gauze.

"How are your ribs?" He asked

"Hurting." I said, taking a breath.

He nodded looking over at Holmes who stood looking down at the track. I winched as Watson put something cold on my head cut. He stabbed my arm and I cried out.

"Easy, it's something to help with the pain." He said

I watched as he took out the needle from my vein and then put his things away.

"Holmes, are you all right?"

"Yes." He said, looking over at us.

I felt the shot working on me within a second. As Watson and Holmes talked I laid back feeling the calm of the drug inside me take over. Holmes walked over kneeling down. I felt him pick me up. I laid my head against his shoulder closing my eyes.

They walked for miles until they came upon a small abandoned house. Holmes kicked the door open looking inside.

"Holmes, I don't know about this." Watson said, as he carried me in.

"We will rest here then move on." Holmes said

Watson looked around the room deciding on putting me in the corner. He took Holmes coat balling it up and putting it behind my head then he used his coat as a blanket. He stood looking at me a minute. Holmes stood at the door looking around.

"I could do with some chicken." Watson said, stretching.

"Spotted dick." Holmes said

"Yes." Watson said, chuckling.

"We may not live through this Watson."

He said looking at his friend.

"That is always a possibility." Watson said

Holmes sighed looking out again. Watson dozed near me as Holmes dozed next to the door. He woke hearing something outside.

"Watson!" He said

Watson woke looking at me still sleeping as he got up running over to Holmes.

"What is it?" He asked, whispering as he knelt down next to Holmes.

"Sounds like voices." Holmes said

He opened the door a little looking around. His alert gray eyes searched through the dense trees. Holmes shut the door again freezing as the voices got louder.

"We have to leave." Watson said

"There is a back door." Holmes said

Watson ran over to get his bag then he and Holmes got their coats. I woke seeing blurry shapes winching as I was moved. With me securely held by Watson we walked to the door. Holmes opened it quietly looking around. He jumped down as there was no back porch. Looking around he caught me then helped Watson down. Holmes held me tightly walking down the hill.

"They must have a tracker." Holmes said

We heard howling up above.

"Dogs!" Watson said

Holmes stopped once we hit the bottom. He looked both ways then looked at the river to the forest across from us.

"We must separate."

"Holmes, we cannot do that!" Watson said

"It is the only way. Go across the river and I will meet up with you."

"Holmes!"

Holmes gave me to Watson and then he ran to the left leaving us. Watson watched him go sighing then he looked at the river.

"Mary, we are going across."

"I don't know about this." I said, alert as I looked at the water.

"We must try. Are you all right?" He asked, as he squeezed my arm.

"Yes."

"Right." He said, stepping in the water. He made a sound that meant the water was cold. I stepped in taking his hand as we made our way across. The water went up to our knees then higher. He pulled me along slowly walking. I tripped over a log falling in. Watson helped me up and we made it onto the hillside. I wiped my face looking back at the water.

I walked with him for miles listening to the birds above. Watson held his brown bag as he walked ahead silently thinking.

"I'm famished." I said

"Me to." He said "There should be a village somewhere in the next mile."

I nodded tiredly.

"I hope Holmes is all right."

He stopped looking back at me with a worried expression.

"I do to Mary."

I nodded looking at him. We found a road leading to a small village. Watson got us two rooms at the Inn and then went out buying some fresh clothes for us to wear. I soaked in the bath letting the heat heal my tired muscles. I ate with Watson then I went and took a nap in my room. As I woke I felt a presence in the room. I reached under my pillow remembering my gun was not there. As the person leaned over me tapping my nose I threw my fist out and was trapped by someone strong that held my wrist on each side on my head. I breathed in and out fast looking up into the eyes of Holmes.

"Holmes? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He asked

"You can let me go."

"Not yet." He said

I sighed looking up at him.

"Where is Watson?"

"In his room I would imagine."

"I must speak to him." He said, letting me go to walk to the door.

"Holmes?" I called out, leaning up on my arms.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at me.

"He is in room seven."

"Thank you." He said, before leaving. I laid back down looking at the closed door. Watson was tying his tie as Holmes came in.

"Holmes, how did you….never mind." He said, looking at the expression on Holmes face.

"There is a train leaving at ten tonight for London."

"What about the men?"

"We have to take our chances. They are not going to get the diamonds." He said, walking over to the window. We quickly left to catch the train. Holmes dozed in the compartment as Watson and I ate in the dining car. We came back feeling relieved that in less than two hours we would be home.

The next morning I stretched in bed feeling content to just lie there. A knock at my door told me that I would have to get up. I groaned sitting up some.

"Come in?" I said

Que came in smiling at me.

"You have a visitor."

"Who?" I asked, watching him go to the wardrobe and pick out a dress for me to wear.

"Doctor Watson."

"Could you tell him I will come to his house later."

"He has waited for an hour."

"An hour?" I said, watching Que take my covers off.

"He didn't want me to wake you, but I thought since he did wait…."

"Oh all right." I said

He smiled helping me out of bed. I came down seeing him looking outside in the sitting room window. He looked over at me smiling. I smiled walking over kissing him. He moved back searching my face.

"You look rested."

"You to."

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to check on you."

"I am perfectly fine." I said, kissing him again.

He moved back again smiling.

"I had better go. I have a patient at eleven."

"Oh if you must." I said, moving away.

"I wish we could see each other every morning, but…."

"Me to. Go on." I said, watching him walk out.

Life went back to normal and the trouble with those men disappeared from our minds. Holmes went back to Sussex to do experiments and Watson and I went back to our lives. Then at four am the trouble started again. I was sleeping in bed with the window open letting in some air. The door opened gently and a figure in black came in shutting and locking the door. I moved my head jumping as I felt a man cover my mouth putting a knife to my throat.

"You make a sound and I will fillet you like a fish." He said

"Mmmmm!" I said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Where are my diamonds?" He asked, watching me shake my head. He pushed the knife deeper into my skin making me grimace. "Where are they?"

His hand came off my mouth to my throat.

"Where?"

"I…I don't…know!" I cried, as he tightened his grip.

"Tell me!" He shouted

"If…I knew I would tell you!" I shouted

He looked furious. Yanking me up out of bed he thrust the door open making me come down the stairs. I fell to the floor as he walked off turning the lights on. I heard a yelling as he pulled Que out of his room at knife point over to where I was.

"Kneel down!" The man said

Que knelt down looking at me scared. The man put the knife against Que's throat.

"Tell me where they are!"

I looked at Que then at him.

"I told you I don't know!"

Que winched as the man put the knife deeper into his skin.

"I have tracked you to London and I know you know where they are!"

"It will be okay." I said, to Que who nodded.

"Shut up!" The man shouted

"I told you the truth. Now let us go!"

He stared at me as I did him. I trembled as he didn't move.

"Perhaps you don't know, but I want to know!" He said

I screamed as he took the knife stabbing Que in the chest. Que looked at me in shock before falling to the floor dying. I screamed as the man came to me yanking me over to Que. I cried holding the dying man as the other man ransacked my house. I ran to the phone in the hall trying to call the police. The man grabbed the phone cutting the line then he yanked me to the basement door opening it he shoved me down. I fell to the floor winching as he shut the door locking the door.

I got up limping up the stairs banging on the door. That's when I smelled something that made me scream even more. He had set something on fire. Smoke started to come in through the bottom of the door causing me to choke. I went down the stairs coughing. There was a cellar door that I saw to the left. I ran over trying to open it, but it would not budge. Looking around I found a strong piece of wood wedging it against the doors I yanked it open. I came up hearing the siren of the fire engines and people screaming in the streets. I ran away feeling grief and shock setting in.

Watson came down in his robe and pajamas yawning as he came to the door. He opened it seeing me in a white nightgown with blood and dirt on it. I shook looking at him with wide eyes.

"Mary?"

I walked in putting my head on his robe crying. He put his arms around me holding me wondering what happened. A blanket was put around me and a glass of brandy was put inside. I choked as the glass disappeared. Watson pulled me to him as we sat on the stairs.

He kissed my head whispering words of comfort. I put my head onto his lap sniffing. Holmes came in with a paper looking around the next morning. Watson came out of his office seeing him.

"Look at this." Holmes said, giving him the paper.

Watson took the paper looking at the front page.

"Did she tell you anything?" Holmes asked

"She is in shock." Watson said, looking at the paper "A body?"

"They found a body in the house. It is Que." Holmes said

Watson looked at him then at the paper. He sighed sadly reading. Holmes came into the bedroom I was in. I laid in bed staring at the windows on the left of the room. Watson had given me an old nightgown that belonged to his dead wife. Holmes sat down on the bed touching my arm.

"Russell I know what happened." He said

I didn't move as he tried again.

"Do you want to talk?"

He waited then he stood walking over to the window's looking out.

"I am sorry this happened to you." He said, as he looked outside.

I moved my fingers against my pale cheek as I continued to stare. Holmes came out of the bedroom seeing Watson standing by the stairs.

"Anything?" He asked

"No." Holmes said, as he closed the door "I am going to find this person that did this."

"We don't know who it is."

"I do." Holmes said, a look of determination went over his face. Watson watched him leave.

Holmes walked down the street hailing a cab. He rode across town to the docks where he got out. Walking along the buildings he saw a man standing outside on one. The man looked over at Holmes sizing him up. Holmes walked over trying to get past.

"Here! Your not going in." The man said

"Stand aside." Holmes said

The man tried to stop Holmes but was soon withered in pain on the ground. Holmes went inside the door going up some stairs holding his gun. He opened the door looking in a large room seeing the man that burned my house. The man looked at him in surprise.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said

"I saw your handy work." Holmes said

"Is the girl dead?"

"No."

"Pity."

Holmes slowly walked over looking around the room.

"Did you bring the diamonds?" The man asked

"Yes, and this." Holmes said, aiming his gun at the man.

"No need for violence." The man said, backing up.

"I think we are past that."

"Yes, we are. Diamonds?"

"I think I will hold onto them." Holmes said

"Would you really put Doctor Watson and the girl in danger? She will never recover watching two men die."

"Leaver them out of this." Holmes said

"I don't think you really have the diamonds."

Holmes lifted a small bag out of his pocket showing the man. The man nodded smiling holding out his hand.

"Give them to me now."

"They stay with me."

The man went to one of the windows lifting his hand up to a blind.

"If I pull this down they will die."

"You will."

Holmes cocked his gun staring at the man as he held his gun steady. The man pulled down the blind.

"You can thank yourself for being responsible for their deaths." The man said, smiling at Holmes.

Holmes felt his blood turn cold as anger welled up inside. Without a word he shot hitting the man who slid down the wall looking at Holmes. Holmes ran out of the building racing for Watson's house going through alleyways. Holmes raced into the house seeing Watson looking at a letter.

"Holmes!"

"Quickly man!" Holmes said, pulling him up the stairs to my room. Watson looked at Holmes as he locked the door looking back at Watson.

"What is going on?"

"Some men are going to kill you and Russell."

Watson looked at him in horror. That's when a noise downstairs interrupted their thoughts. Holmes backed up as I sat up shivering looking wide-eyed at the door.

"The man….he's coming….he's coming!" I shouted, running to the door screaming. Watson pulled me back covering my mouth.

Holmes looked around the room looking at the windows. He ran over looking outside seeing men walking around with guns. He then went to the bathroom door going into the other bedroom not seeing anyone at the side.

"Watson!"

Watson pulled me with him to the next room. Holmes opened the window stepping out on the narrow ledge as gun fire could be heard in the next room.

"Quickly!" Holmes said

Watson helped me out then he came out shutting the window. They led me onto the roof. Holmes found a wooden plank that he used to lay between Watson's house and the one next door.

"Holmes, I don't think this is safe." Watson said

"Come on!" Holmes shouted, making his way to the next house.

I shook my head as Watson tried to get me onto the plank. Just then gunfire erupted as the man stood on the narrow ledge. Watson pounced me onto the ground. Holmes shot as the man shot. Watson looked up as the gunshots stopped.

"Watson!" Holmes shouted

Watson looked over not seeing the man. He pulled me up dragging me across the plank. Watson's neighbors let us in asking questions as we ran through their house. We ran past people on the street as gunshots sounded. I screamed ducking as Holmes grabbed me pulling us along. Mycroft assessed the situation as he allowed us in. He phoned in a favor having guards outside the house. Holmes came up to the room that I was in. He opened the door seeing Watson holding me in his arms.

I tensed up when Holmes came in. Watson looked over at him as he stood next to the door.

"Ssh….it's all right." He said, holding me.

He kissed my head as I lifted it looking at him. My eyes were red from exhaustion and crying.

"Don't worry, Holmes and I are here."

He wiped a tear from my cheek as he smiled at me. I looked over at Holmes who just watched us silently. Closing my eyes I laid my head back onto Watson's shoulder.

Mycroft watched them come in looking tired and beaten. Holmes sat with a sigh looking at Watson who rubbed his face sitting near Mycroft.

"How is Mary?" Mycroft asked

"I don't know if she can take much more of this." Watson said "There is not a safe place."

"Yes, there is…here." Mycroft said

"Thank you." Watson said

I slept after they left me. Trembling dreaming of being gunned down. I sat up looking outside seeing it was night. My breathing came out in hitched sounds. Holmes opened the door coming over to me turning a light on.

"Easy." He said, touching my hand.

"We…were being…shot." I said

"We are safe." He said "You are safe."

I looked at him as he watched me.

"Que was killed."

"I know. I am sorry."

I looked down staring at our hands.

"He was killed in front of me. I just sat there screaming."

He sighed looking down as well.

"The man…wanted the diamonds. I lied telling him I didn't know where they were. I lied and Que died."

"Russell."

"The man stabbed him in the chest. The look…on his face."

"Russell!" He said, touching my arms shaking me a little. I looked at him with sad glassy eyes.

"Bring him back." I said

"Who?"

"Que, bring him back."

"I can't." He said

I stared at him with tears coming down my cheeks. I felt rage inside as he said that.

"You bring him back!" I screamed, launching myself onto Holmes. He struggled with me as I hit him. "Bring him back! I want Que!"

"Russell!"

I kept on hitting him hard. He tried to get hold of my arms. Watson came in seeing us fighting.

"Mary!" He said, running over grabbing me pulling me off the bed. I fought him as I cried looking at Holmes who sat up looking at in alarm.

"Bring him back! He has to!"

"Mary, stop!" Watson shouted

I stopped collapsing to the floor crying. Watson held me looking at Holmes. Holmes wiped some blood off his lip then he stood leaving the room. Watson sighed pulling me closer to him.

He put me on the bed helping me lie down. Then he sat down on the bed watching me stare at nothing. Mycroft came in looking concerned as he walked over.

"Holmes said that Mary was upset?"

"She is in shock again." Watson said, standing "Where is Holmes?"

"He left." Mycroft said, as he sat down on the bed touching my hand.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No."

Watson silently thought as Mycroft touched my hair.

"Will you stay with Mary?"

"Yes of course." Mycroft said

"I will be back." Watson said, walking over he kissed my head then he left. Mycroft looked at me sighing.

Watson walked over to his home looking at the doors that were damaged. He walked inside looking around seeing Holmes sitting on the stairs.

"Holmes?"

"Ah Watson." He said

"What are you doing?" Watson asked, walking over.

"I am sitting here thinking."

"Why?"

Holmes sighed looking at his friend.

"How is Russell?"

"Shock."

"I feared as much. In your medical opinion will she recover?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I have been at the docks before coming here."

"The docks?"

"Yes, I managed to end the bloodshed."

"How?"

A knock at the front door caused both men to look. Inspector Lestrade came in looking around in the dark room seeing us.

"Lestrade, what brings you here?" Holmes asked

"Can't we have lights?" He asked

Watson walked over turning on an undamaged lamp on the hallway table.

"I came from a warehouse by the docks. It seems that some men were shot recently." He said, looking at Holmes.

"Oh yes?"

"Would you know anything about that, Mr. Holmes?" Lestrade asked

"I don't believe I do, Watson?" Holmes said, looking over at his friend.

"No, I don't know a thing."

Lestrade chewed on his lower lip looking at both men.

"Something happen to your door, Doctor?"

"Oh….yes I had a burglar."

"Hmmm." He said, looking at Watson.

"Is there anything else?" Holmes asked

"Yes, there is. I feel that you are not telling me the truth. May I remind you that withholding evidence is against the law?"

"I am well aware of that, Lestrade." Holmes said, standing.

"I suggest you not leave London for a while." Lestrade said, before he huffed out of the house. Watson looked at Holmes watching a smile come onto the aging detectives face.

"You made him mad, Holmes."

"Felt like old times." Holmes said "Come along."

Watson shook his head going with him out of the door. A few weeks later Watson came out of his house to the back garden seeing me sitting in a chair looking at the flowers. He walked over touching my shoulder. I smiled touching his hand.

"Beautiful day." He said

"Yes."

He smiled looking down at me touching my cheek before walking past me to look at the flowers. I stood walking over touching his arm.

"The season is changing." He said "Soon these will die."

"You like these." I said, touching the red rose.

"Yes, they were a favorite of my late wife's."

I nodded laying my head against his arm. He turned looking at me.

"Mary, you needn't fear that she will ever come between us. I love you not a ghost."

"I know." I said

He leaned in kissing me. I moved back searching his eyes.

"I miss Que, but I realized that you take care of me."

"I love you." He said, smoothing my cheek.

"I know. I love you to."

"Am I interrupting?" Holmes said, announcing himself.

"No, not at all. Why don't I make us some tea?" Watson said, walking away. I watched him go then I looked at Holmes. He looked at me slowly walking over.

"Hello Holmes."

"Russell." He said, looking down at his shoes.

"You have not been here for a while."

"No, I had to deal with some issues."

"Oh."

He looked at me as I looked around.

"Russell?"

"Yes?" I said, looking at him.

"I came over to say I am sorry."

"I know you are." I said, before hugging him "I am sorry to."

"No need to apologize."

I smiled against him as he sighed with relief.


End file.
